You Made Me
by Plixs
Summary: 1's been having rather suggestive thoughts about 2 recently. Every day gets it hared to hold back his feelings and physical needs. So he’ll have to find his own way to get rid of such thoughts. *Hard 1x2*
1. Chapter 1

All right, this is 100% 1x2. If you don't like story line just skip to chapter two to get to the 'bounding' part. But I would like for you to read this part please/ :,

*Warning: this is a rough 1x2 story. If you're uncomfortable with the events just stop reading. No bad comments just because it seems wrong to you. Alright? Also, I did this a little different, it's in first person so sorry if you get lost or I did something 'wrong'. Thanks.

-------------------

"That woman drives me up a wall!" I shouted as I made my way back the thrown in the back of the room. 2 was in pursuit right behind me. He was always had to fallow me after a fight didn't he? No, not just that. He would always approach me. It didn't' matter what the mood or event. He's always been this annoying leach with a mouth far to big for his own good. But, he's been more then just a leach lately. There's the strange feeling I get around him that's turned this Leachy feeling into a thorn in my side. Good for me he doesn't even notice.

"You're over reacting again." 2 spoke to me calmly.

"How the hell am I over reacting?" I slammed myself down in my rightful place, "That damn girl has lost her mind. She's talking about us going out and killing that 'thing'. It's just down right foolish. If we stay here the creature will die off like all the others." My fingers tap at the edges of my chair.

"I'm not going to take side,' -He never does- "But may be you should have listened before blowing up like that."

"It wouldn't have mattered. The idea alone is enough to put off." I watched him. 2 making his way over to the left side of my thrown. His old head shaking at my response. He always did that. I just learned to ignore it. But I did have a problem with 2 being to close to me. He was leaning up against the chair, the only time when he looked down on me. I could hear the clock of his optics as they blinked- slowly making them sound soft. Looking up I could view his while pupils inside the golden colored rings for optics. The darkness in his eyes where fading, proof that the old fool was loosing his eye sight. I bet while going out all the time he damaged himself. I never when out there and my sigh it still spot on.

Despite the reminder of his physical age {refurring to how beaten up he looks} I never wanted to look away from him. Just looking at him gave me a feeling of welcoming. They called out 'defenseless' at me. Tempting me, teasing me. Gosh! Why dose he have to look at me like that?!

"You're a good leader 1. But you could be a better one if you listened. You shut your self off from the others, that's no good 1." I could feel his stare. I just kept my head down. He was doing it again. Trying to soften me up. When will he just give up already. He's just waiting his time.

My hands gripped the end of the arm rest where they should stay. "At this rate if they keep disobeying me we're going to loose people. Do you expect me to cry over them? NO, because it's their fault for not listening to me. Getting attached to them would just be trouble for me."

It was then someone took my left hand and cupped it into their own. I knew I shouldn't have, but I did. I looked up. I looked up and locked optics with his. His big concerning eyes. Then he told me something I wasn't ready to hear. Something I didn't want to hear.

"I know if we lost you I'd cry." 2 told me in a voice as soft as a feather pillow. I hadn't heard 2's voice that soft in a while. Ho but it got to me. That sound. His speech was as quit at his breathing allowing me to hear every breath he took. In, and out.

I just wanted him at the moment. I wanted his finger ells were then just my hand. My thought trailed off by them selves showing me images of 2 rubbing my shoulders with said hands...no. No! I couldn't let that happen. I'm to high for this, I'm above him. Longing for 2 was just...wrong!

I whipped my hand away slightly smacking 2's arm as I pulled my arm back to me. My face then deceived my disgusted look at 2. With which, his happy look faded quickly. He stood there looking befuddled and asked. "W-what?"

"I don't need your pity 2!" I shouted at him. I was so angry at the way he made me feel. When he tried to get me to express my emotions like that. "I know what's right and I can assure you'll be gone fare sooner then I will."

"You don't need to yell I was just trying to co-"

"Just go back to your room already." I sat up in my chair and eyed him letting him know I no longer wanted to talk with him.

"Well, alright." He sounded disappointed. What was there to be disappointed about? Gha! There's not point in asking. "Well go on." I demanded. 2 fallowed orders. He hesitantly walked down the small step that led to my chair then proceeded to the elevator. He gave me one last helpless look. That soft smile the seemed to mock me as it disappeared into the elevator shaft. I glared at it for another moment before gazing off at 8. He had been there the whole time. That look on his face was hard to read, but over all he was just confused as always.

"Don't get any ideas 8. He really is just an old fool." I rested my head on my hand. Then looked at it. I could still feel it. How is it his touch would always linger on me long after he was gone? This was ridicules. Something hade to be done.

--

It was later the month. About a year ago 5 offered check ups every month or so to make shore everyone was working properly. Checking for dents, breaks and other thing I could care less about. Non the less, it was my turn so I walked down the hall to the work room. Brushing back the curtains I find to my surprise it wasn't 5 inside the room with anyone. It was 2 alone with that ridicules piece of junk on his head. I glared at him and asked, "Where's 5?"

"O 1 you're here." He looked up at me with that goofy smile of his before continuing on. "5 is checking up on 6 right now. It takes a little longer for 6 because of his seem is sewed up and only goes so far down." 2 walked as he babbled, looking threw a can of tools making a racket. Can't hold still for a minute could he? "I guess he's checking the twins too because they take a while also. So I'll be checking you, 7 and 8 this time."

I sneered. Are you joking me? 2 was going to be inside me, that's just _grand_.  
2 pulled out what looked like a screw driver and set it aside as if saving it. He patted down on the old skate instructing me to sit. I roughly sat my staff to the side and planted myself on the dusty old thing. My arms were crossed. I couldn't help it, that smile was starting to irritate me again. It just seemed to stalk me.

"Ok. I need your arms down please." He asked me as he rolled the eyeglass over his face. I did as I was told and watched him, but I really shouldn't have. He undid both my belt slowly with care and started to undo the stitching that help my seem together. I felt the string run threw me as he halfy opened my seem. "O wait." 2 then went back and rolled over a large flashlight and foolishly turned it on with out warning.

I brought my hands over my face to block out the bright point-blank light. "Are you trying to make me blind?!" I shouted.  
"Well it's not like there's a light bulb inside you. I have to see some how." He brought up a stool to sit on and the examining started. I then realized I had to look down at him. That light wouldn't let me look up. Damn that blind old 2. It was like I had to watch.

So I did, His arms scurry over my ribs and spine. Just the sound of his metal finger crossing over such parts gave me chills. I hated this part most of all. He probably spent a minute examining the upper part of my body, twice as long as 5 would have took. Probably because 5 just wanted to get it over with, the slacker. "All good up here." I herd 2 mumbled to himself. Was he expecting something?

I tensioned. His hands. They were traveling even lower now, but he wasn't touching. 2 gave a few tugs every now and then at some wires. I assume to make shore they were locked in. I didn't really know what he was looking for, but that feel came over me again. There was this uncontrollable heat the rushed to my face. This never happened before during a physical.  
My hand gripped the table and I had my optics closed. I felt his hands stretch out my seem as he looked in even lower. He was really checking my hip joints, but it felt like some so much more impure to me. And it was just me. I opened my optics once more and saw just how deep 2 was inside of me. His head partly inside by body as he observed me. Then he reaches in and grabbed something. It wasn't what my imagination told him to grab but it wasn't any better for me.

He held my hip join and said, "all right stretch your leg out please." I did as he asked. After extending my leg out he looked back inside me over looking something.

The whole process felt longer the it really was. I really couldn't take much more of this. His finger bushing over me wasn't enough. and when he didn't touch, when he was just looking, I felt as if he was teasing me again. At that moment I wanted him to really touch me. To test other things then just my joints. He knew what not to touch but I didn't care. My breath was peeking up speed. I didn't want him to stroke anything, I just wanted him to grab it.  
Right after that thought he stopped. Something caught 2's attention and you could see it on his face. He looked up at me with a blank face, cleverly hiding his real reaction. Damn. Damn it all. My face was still hot; and looking up at me like that wasn't going to help. I straitened my face out and frowned harshly. "What is it?" O demanded.

"Ho, it's nothing." He quickly looked back down. My lift brow raised. What did he see? Could he tell?

--

After he was done he sewed me up. I couldn't help but stare as he buckled my belt together. It was almost a disapointment...

What the hell am I saying? He was messing with me again. I couldn't stop one damn thought that passed threw just now. This is really started to affect me. How could he be so ignorant of what he was doing to me? I'm starting to get the idea he really did know what he was doing.

"Well your all 'As' in health 1." 2 congratulated me as he shut off the light, rolling it back into place. I didn't feel healthy. I felt dirty. Fifthly for the thoughts 2 was gives me. Why did he have to do the examination?

"1 are you alright?" He asked putting his hand on my back.

I didn't want to look at him. I couldn't let my self! The lustfull heat was still there. I knew he would be able to see it now. His hand rubbed my back for comfort, but my body didn't accept it as such. My body wanted more from him. Like before. I couldn't lie to my self anymore. Now I wanted to see his insides. I wanted to look, to touch what ever I wanted. I wanted to lay him down and for him to look up at me with those eye that screamed 'eat me'.

It was just to much. I whacked his hand away and yelled at him. "You've already touched me enough to day! Keep your hand to your self!" These thoughts, there all his fault. I have every right to be mad at him. He's cursed me this way. Poising my mind.

"1...something is wrong. You've been so over the edge lately. Please just tell me what's wrong I want to help you." I didn't know what 2's face looked like as he said that to me. But I knew, not matter the face, I wouldn't' be able to hold back. Not this time.  
"Just leave me alone! I don't want to see you from this point on, understand?!" I ran out of there grabbing my staff as I exited. Rushing to the elevator I knocked into that klutz of an assistant of 2's. "Watch where you're going!"

"S-sorry." He studded getting back up and opening the door for me out of plane fear. I walked in and slammed the door shut.  
The fool was still here so I yalled as him "Well go on!"

5 stumbled off running back to the work room head down as always. It was wise on his part. I was so furious, if he had looked up at me I know I would have whacked him one way or another. Once the pathetic apprentice was out of sight I found that I just didn't have the strength to pull my self up. In fact, I leaned against the wall and slid down until I hit the bottom. Letting my staff go to put my hands over my face. I couldn't stand it. I was shaking. 2 was that impacting on me. He's completely screwed with me! How he did it, I'm not entirely shore. Was it just physical? What with his face and body language. He just looked like he could be jumped at any time. So soft and helpless all the time.  
May be it was his attitude. Always smiling. Always trying to make the better of things...always trying to make me smile. It was so annoying and yet.....  
Yet I wanted him for myself. It was then I realized, these thoughts wouldn't ago away untill I found a way to let them out.  
And there was only one way to do that.

I stood up and started marching back to the work room. I didn't care what would happened after I did this but I didn't care. I wanted him. I wanted these thoughts gone.


	2. Chapter 2

1 dashed back into the work room. Immediately his optics fixed on the apprentice who had almost fallen out of his set. "Get out." 1 practically growled at him with a look of hatred. Scared the poor boy so much he couldn't responded the first time. So 1 repeated himself, this time yelling as he whipped his finger at the exit. "I told you to Get Out And Stay Out!

That was enough to make the frightened stitch-punk dash out without looking up at the leader. 2; who had been the other end of the room, looked shocked. He was about to fallow after the boy until 1 smacked his staff on the ground then letting it go to fall flat on the ground. By force of habit 2 stopped now looking at the angry leader sprinting towered him. There wasn't any time for thoughts or questions. None that 1 would allow.  
2 was smacked against the wall. 1's right arm ran from elbow to finger tip accost his shoulders. Holding on to tight the leader could have easily clawed his fingers into the weak burlap arm. The other hand forced it's self into 2's seem causing the string running threw it to strain.

"Gha! 1!?" The inventor cried clenching the eldest's arm with no chance of removing it. The piercing feeling of 1's hand caught him completely off guard with a hit a pain in his chest. But it didn't stop there, 1 was fare from done. The thing hand grabbed a small metal piece dead center of his chest. This piece was made to connect him to the talisman with a wire, but instead of a wire 1 injected this thumb into the piece. 2 lead out a cry, "g-ghaa-ah." the pleasuring sound filled 1's sound receptors. It's exactly what he wanted to hear.

With 1's hand still in place 2 huffed harshly clenching the arm that lead inside him. "1...y-you shouldn't." 1 then pull his thumb out just to inject it even harder into the metal piece. The victim cried out ever louder, feeling even pain this time. "Ah-haaa!" His panting grew even more so; louder. Another plan of 1, he didn't want to hear anything from 2. Not words any way. Just the cruel and pleasurable sounds he executed.

The leader then took this chance to whip the string out of it's knot and pull it out of the first row of holes on either side of the vest's seem. "hooo" 2 moan as it relived pressure from his chest. Up until 1 pushed the invading hand further down into 2. Down the spine to the least explored part of his inside. Those thin slick fingers aggressively ran over wires and gears. Wadding up a handful of wires 1 pulled at them; holding them as tight as he could. Grouping at them with constant pressure. "Hu-haaa! Ah-Ahaaa." 2 struggled out the noises caused by 1's unrest full hand. This feeling was to strong to hold back. The inventor calls out in sound he couldn't even described. Noises he's never head of but knew what they meant, and so did 1.

--

Out side the sounds of 2's cries echoed in the hall. The bouncing back on the walls all the way back to the terrified apprentice out side. He stood, no, he leaned against one of the damaged alters forced to listen to his teachers cries. What was he to do? He didn't want to listen to such sounds. He wanted to run in and stop it, or may be go and get some help, but he couldn't. His legs wouldn't move. He couldn't imagen what was gong on in there.

--

"1! Ho-1!" 2 stuttered out of his sexual cries. 1, now who both hands inside the inventor; was leaning over him. 2's legs gave out on him and he was now pressed up against the wall and down on the floor. His' arms were next. They were no longer pushing, they just held tighter onto the invading arms of the leader. His loud cries were now lowering onto moans and short gasps of air. To his own surprise, the leader found these sound much more enjoyable. So his aggressive behavior was slowly decaying. The groping transformed into was could have been just an inerbody massage. Together his hands held the wires together. Leading up to 1's name to slowly slip threw 2's throat and into a long moan.

When the leader looked at 2, he was pulled into that face that looked as if he had accepted 1's decision with what he was doing. It was just like 2 to be like this. Another surprise came to 1. When he looked down into 2's chest, deep down there was something illuminating. A dim green glow.  
Unbuckling himself on both the top and bottom the leader lifted his partner up right and pressed against him. Both their voice boxes tapped together when did so. 1 was now panting like a dog in heat. He repeated the posses of brushing up again 2's open chest to find the pleasurable noise escaping his throat.

2's arms dropped. Slowly, his optic shut. He was so tiered. He couldn't hold onto 1 anymore. Small twitches in his legs passed up threw him with every impact and thrust 1 gave him. The heat arose from his chest into his face. The light inside on him; his soul grew brighter with a pulling sensation. It was like nothing he could have ever compared it to. Couldn't deny it even if he wanted to.

The thrusting stopped and 2 opened his view again to view the stitch-punk in frond of him. His arms were well above 2 and his hand was hanging down as he caught his breath. There souls were so close then. They could have touched, they were about to touch. But 1 then backed away so suddenly 2 fell forward. The sudden pull back by 1 made it feel like something had just been ripped out of 2's circuits. His arms whipped around his chest to hold the pain.

Stumbling to his feet 1 grabbed a near by table to help support him. He was satisfied. No need to make a connection like that. It would have just caused problems in the future. The leader gave his legs a few good wakes to get the feeling back. He let go of the table now able to stand, but still a little unstable. He took a few goofy steps over to pick up his staff witch really helped with his stamina. Then he left with out looking back. 1 walked out of the room letting the cretin behind him float down.

Once 1 was spotted coming out 5 ran pasted the leader. 1 was so meanly gone he didn't even notice the younger stitch-punk pass him.  
Dashing in 5 spotted his teacher bent over on the floor still holding his chest. The elder was breathing so roughly his bottom lip quivered as he breathed in, it was just so hard to inhale.

"2! 2 please, are you alright?" 5 slid to his knees as he meet his instructor on the floor. Rubbing his back 5 lifted 2 up to a sitting position revealing the thread for his chest had been pulled out of the first row of hold on his chest. The light inside 2 was still bright, but it flickered. It flickered as if the soul it's self was crying or hurt. "O my gosh 2, t-2 what did he do?" 5 was so scared and confused. What ever 1 did, he couldn't believe anyone one would want to leave 2 alone in this condition.

That night, 2 went to bed early.  
And he didn't way a word.

--

That morning 1 was bent over in his thrown. His hands were together over his mouth as he thought. His left leg would now shaking. It was really starting to irritate him but he just couldn't stop. He was just a nervous wreck, and he didn't know why. Something was nipped at him. Did he regret what he did? no, he couldn't have. He physically felt so much better now that he got that out of his system. The perverted thoughts were decently gone for the time being. He didn't long for him so much now that he had his fill. But this didn't change the eagerness the 1 seemed to give off.

He was completely alone. Good on his terms. Good until he head the ropes of the elevator start to travel up and down. He's tensioned. Concerned of what he'd face when whom ever was in the old bucket came out to see him there.

It was such a long drop. It was almost a full two minutes before the elevator made it to 1's level. 1's anxiety was already shot along with his nerves. Seeing 2 come out alone was perplexing. How could he have even operated the elevator by him self? What was even more shocking was that he looked as if nothing had happened. As if it was another visit to see an old friend.

2 walked right up to his thrown and lend again the side of it. The only different in the set up was that 2 wasn't looking at him. "You know 1," 2 started causing 1 to tensen and looking over to him only to see that a considerate yet smart looking smile grew on 2's face.  
"You could have just asked me."


End file.
